


Bad Habbit

by orphan_account



Category: Destroyer (Movie)
Genre: F/M, Smoking, Smut, Vaginal Sex, lana del rey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Bad Habbit

Summertime Sadness played softly from the speaker as Chris rocked you in his lap. He twirled your hair around his finger as he puffed his cigarette. You stole it from his lips and took a drag.

“That’s mine, sweetheart”, he said with a chuckle. 

“Not anymore, Daddy.” You took a drag, smiling contently. 

He moves you onto one of his knees, bouncing slightly.

“My pretty babydoll has a bad habit” He strokes your hair. 

“So do you, Daddy”, you said before taking another drag. He bounced his leg more and you let out an involuntary moan.

“What was that?”, he smirks. 

“F-felt good, Daddy.” He stops bouncing and you roll your hips to regain stimulation. 

“Does my pretty girl want to get off on my thigh?” You nod. 

You roll your hips faster and faster until you’re on the edge of your orgasm. Chris’ hands, which are on your hips to keep you steady, squeeze when you announce that your orgasm is near. 

“Fuck, Daddy!”, you exclaim as you cum, clit throbbing. 

Chris puts the cigarette to her lips. “We’re only just getting started, babygirl.”


End file.
